


Tonight Was the Night.

by qjuiq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small party in the Tower, you and Steve share a sweet moment alone together. Was tonight your night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Was the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in half an hour just to try out his new typing app I have. I hope you all enjoy it, reviews would be nice because I’d like to possibly post more. This is my first one shot, so please comment in some way. :)

The room was starting to heat up as your clothes clung to your body, the air becoming moist from the heavy breathing and frantic movement.You sat in his lap, gently rocking your hips on top of his as you both were in bed.

The party ending only an hour ago was fun, but not enough to exert much energy from you. You and Steve were the last ones to help clean up, being the motherly & fatherly Avengers that you were, everyone already within their respective rooms in Stark Tower. You were bidding him goodnight as you dropped him off at his room, but something telled you not to leave him just yet.

Next thing you know, you were making out with Steve.

Why had you come to Steve’s room? It had been a long night and all of the Avengers were quite tired from your small party, but for some reason there was a strange allure in being the only two left in the commons when everyone else retired to their rooms.

Steve and you have been dating for quite a while, but it just never occurred that a late night rendezvous could ever happen. You’ve only had a light relationship with him, although you both were indeed deeply committed to each other. You were unsure if love was beginning to fruit from this, but tonight was the night to find out.

“(Y/n)…” Steve pants, his face a light tinge of pink. His lips were beginning to swell, a grin of satisfaction forming on your lips.

You are doing this to Steve. He is all yours and the thought itself sends a gratifying tingle down your stomach. You smile, your labored breath barely centimeters away from his face.

“I really do care about you, Steve.” You stare into his eyes, holding him close. He frowns slightly, a hint of hesitation on his face. “I wish…” He began to say, trailing off. “Hmm?” You tilt your head, waiting to hear more. “I wish there was more to that…” He blushed harder, looking towards the window.

 _Oh my goodness_ , you think. You were stunned, realizing that now is the night to find out.

Now is the night to know.

“Steve…?” You place your index finger under his chin, your other arm laced around his neck. “Is it too much to say that I do more than just care for you?” He smiles sheepishly, trying his best to hold eye contact while laying under you. He blushes, almost as baffled as you are. “I do more than care. I worry, I’m nervous, I’m always on my toes for you…” You trail off, both of your hands now on his cheeks. You lean in to his ear, nervous for the first time to actually say what you’ve been meaning to tell him since you two met. “I love you, Steve.” You whisper so low that only being next to your lips can you hear your own words.

You pull back slowly, your heart racing and breath caught in your chest. His eyes are tender, his arms pulling you in to a gentle hug. “You have no idea how happy I am to finally hear those sweet words from that mouth of yours, (Y/n).” He laughs with relief, obviously glad that you’ve finally said what he’s been dying to hear. He pulls you down to the bed, covering the both of you in thin baby blue sheets.

“What, no getting in my pants Cap?” You tease, knowing your question would fluster him. Surprisingly enough is time, it had not. “Only when you are ready, my girl, will I ever have the privilege.” He kissed my forehead, throwing my off and making you be the one to be flustered instead. He chuckled, closing his eyes, the both of you ready to head to bed. You figured you would both shower in the morning, but not together. You want to take things slow with Steve because he meant a great lot to you.

This is it for you two. The next step in yours and Steve’s relationship. You were comfortable with saying the L-word because you knew he was someone you could give your heart to. He would never crush it, he will never stomp on it, and best of all, he will always treasure it.

Steve Rogers was an honest and noble man, and you knew that you had given your love to the right man that night.


End file.
